


平行宇宙

by Khilouzin



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilouzin/pseuds/Khilouzin
Summary: Bill and Alex have a coffee together.





	平行宇宙

这家很平凡的咖啡店，今天来了两位不凡的客人。  
这两位客人长得极为相似，可以说几乎是一模一样：都是深棕色的头发，额头、眉骨、鼻子都很高，鼻尖有一道特别的浅沟，人中颇长，上唇很薄，深深的眼窝中，嵌着一双迷人的蓝色眸子。  
但他们确实是完全不同的两个人，从他们刚落座时的相互寒暄我们得知，穿西装的那位是A先生，穿休闲装的那位是W先生。A先生眼神锐利些，气场比较强大，W先生面容温柔些，气场比较平和。  
只有完全不同的成长环境，才能将一对双胞胎塑造成迥然相异的两个个体。  
A先生将一大堆礼物转交给W先生，有贺卡，有信件，有毛绒玩具，有书本，有光碟，有画册，有巧克力，还有精美的瓷器……满满地堆了一咖啡桌，叹为观止。  
只有孩子和明星，才可能得到这样的待遇。但W先生显然不是明星，我们虽然觉得他很眼熟，但始终叫不出他的名字。  
W先生面对着那满满的一桌礼物所表现出来的惊喜，也比我们所预料的要平淡很多。  
不过，他还是仔细地拆开了每一份礼物来看，出于礼物本身以及送礼物的人的尊重。  
W先生对A先生解释道，这些礼物之所以没能直接地交到他手里，是因为送礼物的人将A先生错认成了他。  
A先生听闻此言随即将眉毛一挑，似乎是感到惊奇，又似乎是感到不屑。A先生说，这怎么可能呢，自己和W先生是完全不同的两个人，怎么会被认错呢。  
接下来，W先生就和A先生就探讨起了关于角色与本体在平行宇宙中的存在的问题。W先生的表达能力并不是很好，词汇也不是特别丰富，在阐述一个观点，或者举出一个实例的时候，经常因为需要重新思考、组织语言而陷入短暂的停顿。反倒是A先生表现出了全然不同的姿态，本来，在角色与本体在平行宇宙中的存在这样的问题上，A先生之于W先生应是如同一张白纸般的“受众”，但整个对话进行下来，我们发现，占据主动的其实是A先生，他的思路非常清晰，一直在引导着W先生将自己的观点尽可能准确而完整地表述出来。  
可以说，A先生最终在自己的协助下，从W先生那儿半信半疑地接收到了这样一个信息：在W先生所处的时空，探员A先生是演员W先生所演绎的一个荧幕上的角色，换言之，探员A先生是从演员W先生的灵魂分离出来的、同时又具有独立人格的一个艺术形象。  
A先生本来想问，在他自己所处的时空，演员W先生这个人，是否也是作为探员的A先生的灵魂所分离出来的、同时又具有独立人格的一个艺术形象呢？  
但A先生并没有问出口，因为他觉得这种可能性比较微弱，毕竟两人的职业迥异：W先生的职业是按照剧本的设定和自己的理解，将自己变成一个不是自己的人，而A先生不需对自己做出彻头彻尾的改变，虽然有一段时间他违心变成了另外一个人，但那都是过去的事了，现在的他，终于可以做回他自己。  
W先生从桌上的礼物堆里翻出了一盒游戏光盘，将它交给了A先生。A先生本来是要婉拒的，因为他根本不玩游戏，但很快就欣然接受了，因为W先生说这不是要送给他的，而是要送给他儿子的。  
接下来发生了两件稍微出乎A先生意料的事。一是W先生告诉他，自己担纲了游戏的主角配音，二是W先生为了想起A先生儿子的名字，居然花了一分多钟的时间！  
其实比起后者来，前者更像“惊喜”而非“出乎意料”了。W先生怎么会差点想不起来A先生儿子的名字呢？这连W先生本人都感到有点纳闷。按理说，A先生，甚至是A先生的儿子，都是W先生用心塑造出来的角色，W先生应该记得很牢才是。  
已经接受了平行宇宙理论的A先生颇有些不满，我们看得出来，A先生的不满，是类似于自己的儿子受到了不应有的冷落、甚至遗忘的那种不满，是一种出于父亲本能地为儿子感到骄傲的那种不满。在这种不满的驱使下，A先生伸手从裤袋里掏皮夹，想要给W先生看自己儿子的照片。  
就在这时，出现了一个非常奇妙的场景，W先生竟和A先生做了一模一样的动作！在时间上没有分毫的差错，两人好像存在于彼此的镜面之中，呈现出一种独特的美。  
奇异的镜像运动还在继续，两人同时打开了皮夹，将各自儿子的照片展示给了对方。A先生只有一个儿子，而W先生有两个儿子。A先生惊奇地发现，W先生的小儿子和自己的独子小时候长得非常像，乍一看几乎一模一样！而W先生看到A先生独子的照片时，眼中也是同样的惊奇，好像在说“真的很像，可是我以前怎么没发现？”  
看到W先生的反应，A先生突然理解了他的健忘：W先生在自己的时空扮演A先生，只需专注地演好自己的角色就可以了，而父爱却是有极其宽泛的共性的，由W先生扮演的A先生对儿子的爱，其实与W先生本人对自己儿子的的爱并无不同，他只是根据剧本的要求做了一些微调而已——所以，W先生在扮演A先生的时候，A先生的儿子其实就相当于他现实中的儿子，他无需在自己的认知中为“剧中的儿子”新建立一个档案。  
但是平行宇宙之于本体和角色的一个最奇妙的地方就是，“未建立档案”的对象，在另一个时空，是真实的存在着的。  
不过，W先生总不至于健忘成那样的，他逐渐回忆起了一些什么，于是问起A先生儿子的近况，语气中充满了愧疚：既然A先生能够在另一个时空独立，那么他为戏剧冲突而设置的生离死别，在另一个时空，也应该是真实存在的了。  
然而出乎W先生的意料、但同时也暗合了W先生自认为飘渺虚无的期盼，A先生告诉W先生，照片上那个名字差点被他遗忘的孩子，仍旧平安快乐地成长着。  
He is fine.  
于是平行宇宙的理论必须进行修正了：既然A先生能够在另一个时空独立存在，就意味着他与家人的故事也可以独立进行。自己想要的幸福，可以自己伸手去抓，剧本可以改写，命运当然也可以，两者并没有什么本质的不同。  
W先生脸上绽开了一个释然的微笑——那么，“她”还好吗？  
And she？  
She is fine. A先生不说“too”，两个完全独立的回答，不分先后，不分强弱，不分主次，让人对他的每一个回答都确信无疑。  
至此，A先生和W先生找到了彼此除相貌外的又一个关键的共同点，感恩节已经过去了几天，但这两人又似乎找回了那种心情——其实他们现在都是自然而然地怀着这样的心情去生活的，只不过这种心情，会在某些特定的时刻或日期浮出意识的表层被感知到罢了。  
或者说应该说是“心态”，好的心情是一时的，而好的心态能经得住时间的考验。这是我们这些旁观者发现的他们之间的另一个共同点，A先生和W先生都已经不是（W先生知道A先生曾经是，A先生不知道W先生是否曾经是）那种将自己所有的精力都投入到工作中去的狂人，职业毕竟不是生活的一切：  
对A先生来说，愿意腾出时间，亲自驱车将这一堆杂七杂八寄错地方的礼物送还给W先生，这在以前是连想都不敢想的，但现在实在是太平常了；而对W先生来说，能够与A先生坐着喝咖啡、谈论彼此的家庭，本应颇有些“十年磨一剑”的辛酸以及随之而来的骄傲的，其实也只是一件带点小惊喜的水到渠成的事。  
W先生承认A先生是他的巅峰角色，但A先生发现，W先生并不用一种“欣赏自己艺术作品”的眼光来看他，而是像朋友一样——不是老友，而是刚认识不久的、因为有一点工作上的关联而偶尔碰碰面、聊聊天的伙伴，至于两人合不合得来，还得进一步观察。  
这种态度，让A先生觉得很舒服，平行宇宙让原本在某个时空存在从属关系的两个人变成了平等而独立的个体——其实它也只是一种理论而已，不是么？  
You are here? So are you.  
感知必须是可信的，其余的，就交给哲学家和宇宙学家去讨论吧。  
天色渐晚，W先生和A先生杯中的咖啡都冷了，两人的对话也趋尾声，这时，两人的手机同时响了起来，奇异的镜像运动再次出现，W先生和A先生用一模一样的动作同时翻开了手机盖，各自对着那一端的人说起话来，末了，又以一模一样的动作合上了手机盖。  
“今晚我们两家共进晚餐，如何？”  
他们用一模一样的语气询问着对方。


End file.
